


The Teachings of Vivec

by IrisPerea2004



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: A very short, and mildly shitty one-shot with one of my Nerevarines and Vivec. :P





	The Teachings of Vivec

A young female Dark Elf, her face excited, hurried up the steps to the door to Vivec’s Palace. Her black pants, and blue shirt had obviously just been washed, and her dark, silky, hair was in a braid that coiled down her back. Her vermillion eyes gleamed as she lugged a large bag up the many steps up to the doors to the Temple.

Hlaava Llavethi, the Hortator of the Great Houses, and Nerevarine of the wandering tribes of the Ashlands, tripped on the last step. She got up, smiling ruefully, as she dusted herself off. Who would think that the savior of Morrowind, and the pupil of the god-king, Vivec, is an enthusiastic, young, and rather clumsy, woman? Oh guar turds…

She surveyed the large rip in her alchemy satchel, through which, indeed, small gray lumps were spilling out. She scooped them up, holding the satchel rip closed so nothing else escaped, and pushed the small door open. She dumped her satchel in a corner as she stepped up to the pedestal over which levitated the former god, Vivec. As always, when she saw him, her stomach flipped over, and her heart began to beat faster. She had been very careful to avoid showing her feelings for her teacher, but it got harder by the day.

Vivec opened his eyes at her approach, and stepped off of his pedestal of air. His half-gold, half-grey skin gleamed in the ambient light that filled the palace, as he raised an elegant eyebrow at her, and offered her his arm. She smiled and slipped her arm into his. He led her to a room off to the side, and watch her build on the skeleton of a Dwemer Spider she had started yesterday. He watched her, and gave her advice on the construction of its body. 

She accidently dropped a piece of scrap metal near where the god-king sat and observed, and went red. He calmly picked it up, and handed it back to her, and stood up, going to stand behind her, watching intently. She slipped the goggles Vivec had given to her over her eyes, and applied the melting tool. 

She felt his eyes on her as she handled a piece of centurion covering, and dropped it, too. She bent down, and scrabbled for it, reaching under the Steam Centurion. She lost it, and straightened… with an unexpected consequence. She felt Vivec standing behind her, and his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around, gently, until she was facing him. 

She was utterly frozen in surprise, and as he tilted her face up toward him, he leaned forward the last few inches, and touched his lips to hers, very gently. 

What the hell? She thought hazily, and let herself sink into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> When I said short and shitty, I meant it. :{


End file.
